As Memory Serves
by selenehekate
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione Granger is shocked by Lockhart's lies to the wizarding world; he wasn't a brilliant man, but a simple con artist. But as the years went on, her perception of him changed... Told through short letters. Completely Canon!


_11 October 1991_

Dear Mr. Lockhart,

My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm eleven years old. I'm a muggle-born witch, and I've just begun studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I read a lot, and even though I've only known about the magical world for a few months, I've already read six of your books! My favorite is definitely Wandering with Werewolves. The way you trapped that werewolf... It was so impressive! You're an absolute genius, really. But I don't need to tell you that. The whole world knows it!

I would consider myself very lucky if you responded. I'm sure that you get a lot of fan mail. However, I just wanted to let you know that I really admire you. You have done so much to help the magical community become better, and I hope that I can one day be as strong as you.

Thank you for reading this. You are an inspiration.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

_31 December 1992_

Dear Professor Lockhart,

I know it's uncustomary for students to write to their teachers, and I am sorry for taking up your time. However, I wish to thank you for sending me my coursework. Being trapped in the hospital wing is a dreadful bore, and I really can't stand the idea of missing your enlightening class, so I am really glad that you sent me something to do.

I hope you wouldn't mind dropping by in the next few days to see me and discuss my studies. I'm sure there are a lot of practical aspects of the class that I'm missing due to my stay here, and I really hope that you will be available to help me catch up. Your knowledge of magic is absolutely amazing, and I would be so thrilled if you would share it with me.

Of course, I understand if you are too busy. But please, Professor. There's no wizard in the world as talented as you are.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

_15 September 1993_

Gilderoy Lockhart-

I really don't know what to say. I've admired you and all of your capabilities for two years now- two whole years- and yet it's all been a lie. You have no extraordinary talents. You're a schemer, a liar, and I hate myself for ever admiring you.

I still can't believe that I was so naive as to fall prey to your scams. Merlin, when you had your memory snatched from you while you were in the chamber, I wished so hard that you'd be all right... But then it all came out. Over the past four months, stories have been pouring forth of witches and wizards regaining their memories, recounting tales of you cursing them so that you could take the credit for their deeds! Your name has been destroyed, due to your lying!

How could you, Professor Lockhart? How could you possibly do something so vile? I looked up to you, I wanted to be like you! You were someone to be idolized, and all this time, you were nothing but a pathetic little egotistical man. And I hate you for it.

I don't think I'll ever send this to you. I don't have the guts; I'm too meek, I suppose. So you'll never know what you've done to me, to all of us out there who looked up to you. I don't know where you are, or if you even remember your own name. But I do know that I'm done. I'm done thinking about you, and obsessing about your life, and wishing you'd been different. With this last stroke of my pen, I will forget that I ever knew a Gilderoy Lockhart.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

_17 November 1994_

Lockhart-

I know I said I wouldn't write to you again, but I feel I must, because now your petty lies have gone beyond dishonesty and façades; now you've endangered lives!

Harry is about to face down a dragon, and he has no idea what to do! We're completely lost and don't know where to look, and I can't help but think that if we'd had a proper Defense teacher last year, we'd have a bit of a clue in learning where to even look for their weaknesses!

Harry may die, and it's your fault for taking the spot of a well-qualified teacher. You're a selfish man, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

_25 December 1995_

Dear Gilderoy Lockhart,

So you're officially mad. I don't mean to sound rude; I'm not proclaiming that as a judgement or an insult, but as a statement of fact. You now live in the closed ward of St. Mungo's. You're not ever leaving. You're stuck there forever, trapped, isolated from the real world. Mad.

Serves you right for what you did.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

_15 January 1997_

Dear Mr. Lockhard,

I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I can't help it, really. After all of the trouble Harry's going through currently to extract Professor Slughorn's memory... Well, thinking of your own memory-less self is a given.

Watching Slughorn evade Harry's every attempt is frustrating, of course it is. And yet it's fascinating at the same time. What this man is willing to go through to protect his mind, to stop others from seeing it... Slughorn's memories are the most precious thing he owns, and he's willing to go against the wills Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore- two of the most powerful wizards of our time- in order to preserve them and keep them his own. He cares that much about what lies inside of his mind...

And then I think of you. You, who was so quick to rob others of what this man protects. You, who forced people to forget what made them special. You, who did it all not for the greater good, but for your own gain. You, who thought of no one but your bloody self!

I'm glad your life is pathetic now. You have no control over what you do anymore, and it's just as well; it's how you would've left your victims. Therefore, it's what you deserve.

Dark times are upon us, but you will never know. Instead, you will continue to suffer the immortal damnation that you dealt to yourself. And I have no qualms with that.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

_17 May 1998_

Gilderoy,

I don't even know where to start, really. These last few weeks have been so exhilarating, so filled with action and drama... I almost feel as though I'm in a muggle film. Voldemort has been defeated, and the wizarding world is slowly rebuilding itself. Death Eaters are being captured and tried, and the Ministry has been put under Kingsley's rule for now. We are safe. All is well, and we can finally move on with our lives.

But you can't. You are trapped in a stagnant existence. Your life will continuously be the same, and you will never know any better. When your curse backfired, you basically froze yourself in time; you'll never be able to grow as a person and learn from your mistakes.

I've changed a lot since when I was little- when I would write you letters of admiration- and this war has changed me again. I don't think I can ever forget your dishonesty; no, your lies hurt me too deeply. But I can forgive you. You will always be a little man incapable of bettering yourself. You are nothing to anyone anymore. You're broken. And you did it all to yourself.

I can't possibly hate something so pathetic, nay, I almost feel sorry for you, Gilderoy. You will never know life, magic, love... But you will know forgiveness. Because I do forgive you for your egregious stupidity as you put yourself first. I forgive you, and now, I will finally let my anger go.

I know for sure that I will not write you again; I may have previously stated that same sentiment in the past, but anger kept me coming back. The best way to release that anger, is to severe all ties with the source. I shall do just that.

I wish you well, Gilderoy. I hope you enjoy the life you created for yourself.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Hey everyone! So here's a piece that really focuses on character growth over time, and how time and experience can change perception. I hope you enjoy it, because I had a lot of fun writing it! Please review and tell me what you think. Really, criticism is welcome!

This was written for the Sincerely Hermione Granger challenge over at the HPFCF thread.

If you enjoyed this, then check out my rather humorous look into the relationship between Draco and Astoria, entitled Baggage and tell me what you think!

In addition to that, check out my rather adorable new oneshot Ten Sickles. It's listed as Lily/Regulus, but there's a twist...

Thank you so much to everyone who will review! I really appreciated it!

Lurve,

Selene


End file.
